


meet me at mine

by ohrouge



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mostly plotless, just cute, there's no f1 and i am sad and they are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohrouge/pseuds/ohrouge
Summary: i want to go on a walk. i’m going stir crazy in here.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	meet me at mine

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a cute little thing i wanted to write when i saw george's instagram story of his little early morning walk.

_meet me at mine tomorrow morning? i want to go on a walk. i’m going stir crazy in here._

Alex had expected to meet his boyfriend sometime a little closer to midday. Not at 7am. Years of dating still hadn’t helped him adjust to George’s early bird tendencies. But love made him stupid, so he piled into his car at stupid o’clock and set off towards George’s parents house.

A cancelled race and one trans-continental flight later and both of them had decided to head back to their family homes. If the world was really going into lockdown, neither of them seemed to fancy the idea of being stuck in their own flats. Especially not Alex. Though he had an appreciation for the spectacular view his new Monaco flat gave him, and he certainly wasn’t sick of the constant sunshine. Even without the global pandemic induced anxieties, the loneliness set in too quickly when he was on his own for too long. And he began to crave the sound of his siblings thundering about the house; stomping up stairs, bickering over breakfast, talking over the TV in the evening. So even though there wasn’t really the room, he’d decided to bunker down at his mum’s home when he arrived back from Australia.

It helped that it meant him and George wouldn’t be separated by quite so many borders.

Though he was starting to question his love for his boyfriend as he yawned for the hundredth time as he finally pulled into the driveway of his parents’ house. He could see George sat on the front doorstep, a beanie pulled over his head and a suitably mismatched outfit of trackies, a hoodie and scarf covering the rest of his body. He looked up and smiled as he heard the wheels of Alex’s car crunching over his gravel driveway.

“Morning,” George said cheerily as he slid into the car, leaning over to press a kiss to Alex’s lips, his breath smelling of toothpaste and a hint of coffee.

“Morning,” Alex mumbled, his tired tone making George laugh.

“You sound like you should be in bed.”

“I should be. But this incredibly cute guy wanted to meet me and I couldn’t say no.”

“A cute guy hm?”

“Yeah. You should be very jealous.”

George laughed again and gave him another kiss for good measure.

Alex drove them to the lake, the place George always went when he needed to clear his head. It had always been _his_ place and over time, it had turned into _their_ place too. Given the fact that their careers were essentially on hold and the world had turned into a bit of a shitshow, Alex wasn’t surprised George needed some space to breathe. It made him smile when he realised George wanted him there too, that he could take some of the load off his shoulders.

It was only ten minutes from George’s house and by the time they arrived at the lake, the morning sunshine had lit up the sky. He watched his boyfriend smile at the sight in front of him, his face softening. Alex hadn’t really noticed he was holding that much tension until that moment. Though in fairness, George’s face existed in an almost permanent state of deep thinking and underlying anxiety, but only because he cared so much about everything he did.

“Come on,” Alex said when neither of them moved for a few moments. They both clambered out of the car and Alex took a moment to adjust the scarf around George’s head and pull his hood up over his hat.

“Alex,” George protested softly, but he looked fond rather than annoyed. Used to being the youngest sibling, he was always more than happy to let Alex fuss over him and used to being the eldest, Alex was glad he let him.

Alex took his hand and they began their walk around the perimeter of the lake. He wondered how many times they’d done this. Or when it had turned from bringing the football down to the lakeside for a kickabout, to sneaking away from their families for somewhere private to make out. They hadn’t known what they were doing then, all of it under the pretence of teenage experimentation. But it had taken them to this moment, both F1 drivers, walking hand in hand, and pretty sure of themselves and each other.

“When do you think we’ll get back to racing?” George asked suddenly after a few minutes of walking.

“I don’t know. Everything changes so fast,” Alex said.

“I hate not knowing what’s going on,” George grumbled.

“I know you do.”

“I was so ready for the season to start too.”

“Me too.”

George sighed and he sounded frustrated.

“Well, at least maybe this way we can spend some time not thinking about racing, for once,” Alex said, desperately reaching for a silver lining.

“Alex, I haven’t thought about anything but racing for the past twenty-two years,” it could have been a joke, but the look on George’s face was deadly serious.

“What? Not even me?” Alex said, feigning offence.

“Yes you too but…it’s sort of a package deal.”

Alex snorted.

“How romantic.”

George bumped their shoulders together and stayed close, resting his head on Alex’s shoulders. The familiar weight made Alex feel grounded as he squeezed George’s hand tighter. Though he wasn’t saying it out loud, Alex could tell this was stressing his boyfriend out. But Alex would have been more worried if it wasn’t.

“At least we’re both in the same country.”

George nodded in agreement, staying silent this time.

“It’ll be fine,” Alex said.

“But you have to promise me,” George said, stopping and facing Alex, “If I get sick, you’ll let me infect you too so we can be quarantined together.”

“I think that goes against the NHS’s official advice.”

“Alex!”

“But sure. Anything for true love right?”

George nodded and Alex studied the earnest expression on his face. He had the sharp angle of his cheekbone and the long curl of his eyelashes committed to memory, but he never ever got sick of looking at George.

“You’re staring,” George murmured, a teasing smirk crossing his lips.

“Just reminding myself how lucky I am.”

“Flirt.”

“Like you don’t love it,” Alex rolled his eyes and leant in to capture George’s lips with his own before he could think of a clever retort.

**Author's Note:**

> stay healthy everyone!


End file.
